Sanguinary Angel
Sanguinary Angels are the divine spirits of the Ramaldian deity of blood, Shoul, that guard and command the forces of the Bloodfalls and enforce the will of the god when summoned by the Order of Shoul. Outside of the Order they only accept divine contracts that support and protect those that have no heritage or descendants or to enforce punishment on those whose ancestors have wronged someone. They are considered the guardian angels of abandoned orphans. Description The Sanguinary Angels look like angels whose wield maces and wear armour that appears to be made of flowing blood and Megise ore. They have a pair of wings made of blood that point downwards. They will have the shape of any race that worships the Ramaldian Sphere, with red dermis and magenta follicles. Most of them take the form of goblins. Higher-ranked sanguinary angels wear more intricate armours and wield sword hilts made with the silver and rubies from the city at the core of the Bloodfalls. The sword they use have invisible blades that don't cut, but alter negatively the cutted bloodlines removing everyone memories of their families and causing genetic mutations in themselves and their descendants. Powers All Sanguinary angels are able to use the following powers: * Blood Boil: If a hostile maintains contact with an angel their body will slowly begin to rise as their blood begins to boil. * Blood Orbital: With a donation of blood an angel is able to create a floating orb of blood that can be granted to a person that will bost their regeneration and will disappear after healing a fatal wound. This orb can be passed to the descendants of the original receiver and will remain in Solcu as long as its not disrupted or used to heal a fatal wound. * Blood Crush: Empowers their weapons with the will of the blood god covering in a sheen of blood. Causes more damage to beings without blood. * Blood Heal: Touching a sanguinary angel will cure all blood related heals and wounds. * Blood of the Guardian Angel: Any abandoned orphan without heritage that has an Angel as an Guardian Angel will receive this blessing that grants them improved regeneration, a great will and a strong body. It also grants them the ability to summon their guardian angel when extremely distressed. Additionally higher-ranked angels may also use the following abilities: * Bloodline Reconstruction: When strong familial bonds are formed between two individuals, higher-ranked Angels can use this power to turn a person that was adopted and change them at an genetic level to make them the child of who they were adopted by. This ritual takes an extreme long time and can even change the race of the adopted individual. * Bloodline Scars: The invisible blades of the higher-ranked angels cause wounds down at genetic level. Short term exposure causes misshapen descendants, mid-term exposure causes genetic diseases to appear later in life and long-term exposure deforms the individual with several genetic problems. * Bloodline Removal: A power that will erase memories related to the ancestry of the individual the angels touches. The longer the individual is touched the more memories related to his ancestors is removed from himself and others. Short-term exposure will remove memories of ancestry except of parents and children, mid-term effect causes the removal of memories of parents and children and long-term exposure causes the removal of memories of themselves. Long-term functionally removes the individual from history, and in case they appeared in any text their names will appear censored with blood. Category: Bestiary Category:SpiritsCategory:Angels